Eddy's Brother
Eddy's Brother was previously an unseen character, though he is probably not one of the series adults. He has a deep voice and a room that Eddy hopes to inherit. His room is complete with a car and all kinds of memorabilia and strange items. For example, he owns a pet snake, a giant, dusty, taxidermy camel, a brick-covered window, a bed that folds-up into the fridge, and a (now broken) trophy (unknown for what), however in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show it is seen on the floor unbroken. He is probably over 18 due to the fact that he owns a car and doesn't live with his parents. He may have a kinship with the Kanker Sisters, as he was able to set Eddy up to go to their trailer for a prank, but this is unlikely because the Kankers moved in after Eddy's brother was gone. He also tries to scam everyone similar to Eddy, but much more successfully. His room is guarded by a chained lock, pieces of wood nailed to the wall, and a falling safe. The door to his room is hidden behind wallpaper for some reason. In some of the early seasons, many fans, didn't really think he was "real". He has his first appearance in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. He is one of the few people whom Kevin fears probably because of his strength and due to the stories Kevin has heard about him. Eddy's Bro wears a red plaid jacket, and a brown cap. He also has some hairs on his rather large chin, and he also has three hairs sticking out from the back of his head just like Eddy. Personality There have been clues about Eddy's older brother throughout the show: in season one's "Fool on the Ed," we learn that Eddy's brother showed him how to make the special-recipe El Mongo Stink Bomb, "before he went away," and in season two there's a glimpse of a picture on Eddy's wall - 2 boyish silhouettes, one bigger than the other. The biggest clue lies in "Ed in a Halfshell" where Eddy sets himself the task of making Jimmy his protégé, and we learn that Eddy was himself molded in just this way by his older brother. Season three provides an abundance of brotherly details, starting with "O-Ed Eleven" where we get to see hallowed ground - Eddy's brother's room. The decor is just as unique and twice as bizarre as Eddy's room, and gives hints towards how multifaceted he appears - from bouzouki playing to bricklaying, from chewing ice cubes to ticking off Eddy, his big brother has a lot of unknown tales to be told. In "An Ed is Born," Eddy gets a care package that shows just what Big Bro thinks of his baby brother, and perhaps Eddy's "No more beating up little Eddy!" comment at the end gives us a pretty good idea of just where he got that knack for shoving around his pals. And how could we talk about Eddy's brother without mentioning the stir caused by rumors of his return in "Ed, Pass it On"? Not since the Kankers went on their latest hissy fit had the whole neighborhood been in such an uproar – Rolf digs a moat and knits a very special offertory vest to protect his chickens, Nazz gleams at the prospect of having someone as rad as Eddy's brother to hang with, and even tough-guy Kevin disintegrates into a groveling coward as he ponders the implications of Big Brother's return. You've got to admit, Eddy's brother seems to give off a foreboding aura. He sent Eddy a box of baby-related items like a binky and a rattle in "An Ed is Born", which shows less chance that Eddy is actually respected by his brother. His true nature is shown in his first on-screen appearance in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, after Edd analyzes all of stories Eddy has told him of his brother, Edd comes to the conclusion that Eddy's Brother is a prankster. However, during the end of the movie Eddy's Brother's true colors are revealed. He is indeed a huge jerk. He makes fun of Edd by calling him Eddy's girlfriend, and then proceeds to bully Eddy continuing the stereotypical dysfunctional older brother/younger brother relationship. However, this end when Ed pulls out a hinge that is barely holding onto Eddy's Brother's trailer and it ends up slamming him in the face (with Eddy still clinging to the door in fear) and knocking him out cold. Trivia *Rolf is afraid that Eddy's Brother wants to steal his chickens (he may have done this before he went away). *Nazz has a sort of adoration for Eddy's Brother, most likely because of how extreme he seems according to Eddy. *Kevin lives in fear of Eddy's Brother, based on stories he's heard about him. *Sarah couldn't care less about Eddy's Brother because she believes that all brothers are stupid (she has never met him, but this is her view on all brothers). However, she could possibly be scared due to everyone's knowledge and description of him, and covering up that fear with her tough persona. *Because he and Eddy only have three hairs, their father probably does also. *Sarah and Jimmy impersonated Eddy's older brother as a tall and thin guy with a deep voice and a beard, in "Ed, Pass it On". *When Sarah and Jimmy impersonated Eddy's older brother, they wore a yellow shirt with 62 on the front and gray pants. Since Eddy's brother wore the same shirt and pants, we know he has more then one of the same outfit and most likely left a set at home. *In "To Sir with Ed", Eddy said that the "date" with Nazz is going just like his brother said it would. Perhaps Eddy's Brother had foreseen that Eddy would date Nazz. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned in "Nagged to Ed" when Eddy looks out at the Trailer Park and says "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once". *Eddy's Brother may be allergic to dairy products, according to Eddy. *Eddy's Brother's portrayer is Terry Klassen, the voice director for the series. *He gave Eddy magazines as in The Luck of the Ed, but Ed lost them. We never know where the magazines are. *Like most of the adults, Eddy's Brother's real name is never revealed in the movie. The credits for Big Picture Show, he's credited as Eddy's Brother. *In "Ed, Pass it On", when Eddy sees his brother (which is actually Sarah) in his closet, his brother wants a triple scoop banana split sundae. Eddy then says "Hey, wait a minute! What happen to that lactose thing you-" So, it appears to what Eddy says, his brother could be lactose intolerant. *Just like all three Ed's, the Kanker Sisters have a crush on Eddy's brother. *Eddy's Brother saying "Mom and Dad know you're here?", while behind his doors may hint he has a bad relationship with his parents. *When he mentions "ankle-biters from the cul-de-sac" that may be a hint he was the oldest in the cul-de-sac when living there, which may mean most of the other characters on the show are only children, but Kevin hearing stories may hint that Eddy's brother scammed the older siblings of those in the cul-de-sac, and was quite intimidating even as a child. *The postcard he sent Eddy read "having a blast from Big Bro". If he sent that to Eddy, he might actual care about him a lot more than it shows in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show . Then again, the postcard's purpose could be to only brag about his job at the carnival. But it didn't say any thing like that it just said having a blast from Big Bro. *In Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show the broken trophy in Eddy's brothers room is not broken. *Eddy said his brother was a whaler that might be why Eddy's Brother has a trailer in the shape of a whale. *Eddy said "my brother has a Billion cows" it is unknown if that was true or not. *Eddy's brother wears a 62 shirt Eddy was seen wearing a 62 shirt in gym at school before in Cool Hand Ed it could possibly be a hand me down from Eddy's brother. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show a glass in Eddy's Brother's room reads "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater", if this was in his room before he went away, it could mean that he left during, or after the year 2000. Category:Characters